clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Blaze Villareal
Samuel Blaze Villareal is the only child of Lilith Villareal and Jaime Street. Clare calls him "Sammy B" instead of him original name. Description Samuel Blaze (or Sammy B) is the son to Lilith Villareal and Jamie Street. He has black hair, pink-red eyes, but also a heart of gold. After his uncle's death, Sammy B decided to dress more colourful; very different than the Villareal clothing style. At the moment, he is in the closet about his sexuality, and the fact he is gay is only known to his closest cousins, Sebastian, Phoenix, his best friendBraylen Franklin, Micah, and his mother Lilith. Toddlerhood Sammy B grew up with the fussy trait and was seen as a naughty toddler, but he seemed much nicer than his cousin, Cody. Sammy B seemed to get along with Cody at first until Cody bit Sammy B on the hand and it was shown that Sammy B would later grow up as a good child where as Cody would be the naughty one when they both would have been children or teenagers. When he was was aged up into a toddler, Clare was excited about styling Sammy B. Childhood Sammy B aged up with the mental aspiration and the rocket trait-where kids want to run around a lot. Sammy B, surprisingly, is shown to be a good child despite his toddlerhood and good compared to Cody. His style of clothing is based upon how he dressed as a toddler as he was very stylish as a toddler. He became friends with Braylen Franklin, the red sim from Clare's Rainbow Boys Challenge. After chatting with him for some time, Sammy B realized he had a crush on Braylen. He was too nervous to tell his parents though, as he wasn't sure they would take it well. Sammy B was also a much nicer child than some would originally think and was the opposite of Cody, who was a mean and easy child. Teenhood Samuel Blaze aged up with the Romantic aspiration and the good trait. He also aged up with his friend Braylen. Sammy B revealed to Braylen that he was sexually attracted to him however, Braylen hasn't reciprocated those feelings. Clare explained that she wanted Sammy B to be rejected by Braylen. Sammy B's style of clothing that is identical to the other sims in the Broken Dream household, where he wears an astronomical amount of black and excessive amounts of street-wear whilst he casually pulls it off. He resembles his two parents; Jaime and Lilith but he also slightly appears to bear resemblance to his grandfather; Max Villareal as well. Sammy B decided to come out to Sebastian that he had a crush on Braylen and knowing how nice and sweet Seb was, knew he could keep it a secret as Sammy B wasn't ready to tell his parents or anyone that he was gay. Sammy B and Seb went to the local bar in Seb's neighborhood with friends. When it came to be New Years Eve, Sammy B felt sad because he liked Braylen but he wouldn't have a kiss at midnight because Braylen didn't feel the same way and was straight. He was then heartbroken, along with his mom, Lilith, to find his dad Jamie dead that morning and it appeared that Sammy B regretted not coming out to his parents, especially Jamie that he was gay so it made him think that he needs to come out to Lilith before it's too late. Before the trip ends Sammy B makes sure to tell Phoenix about his sexuality, Phoenix says she will love him unconditionally. In episode 39 of Broken Dream, Sammy B came out to Lilith and also told her that he felt bad how he couldn't tell his dad, Jaime, that he's gay. He witnessed Abel's death, alongside his mom, Lilith. Sammy B moved out with his cousins, Sebastian and Cody to the new town, StrangerVille. Sammy B spent a lot more time with Seb than Cody as Seb and Sammy were closer than Sammy and Cody. Whilst Cody started to realise the locals of the town were acting weird, Sammy and Seb didn't believe him, making things a little bit awkward between all the boys. In episode 5 of StrangerVille, Sammy B made a flirtatious joke out loud and both Micah and Braylen thought that the joke was meant for them. Sammy B didn't really help to defeat the Mother Plant as he was possessed for most of the time. Adulthood During the time after the StrangerVille series, Sammy B managed to increase his school grade and graduate on a higher grade than an F. He aged up into a young adult not too long after these events and didn't know what to do for a career. Despite Braylen being very hot and cold with Sammy B, the two continued to develop their romance and eventually went on a date to the bar in Strangerville. Braylen was seen flirting with another girl, which gives a clue that Braylen might be bisexual. The two had their first woohoo later that night even though Sammy B was extremely drunk. In the final episode of StrangerVille Stories, Sammy B, Seb and Cody all threw a going away party as they decided to leave StrangerVille for good. However, when Sammy B was feeling down about no one listening to him - especially Cody - he decided to sacrificed his life with a spell from Holly to bring Phoenix back, but it meant that Sammy would die. Just as Sammy was going through with it, his mom Lilith stopped him and sacrificed her life instead, letting both Sammy B and Phoenix live. After finding about Holly being a witch, Sammy B wanted to learn more about it so he could connect with and contact his mother Lilith, in the afterlife, so he moved into Holly's House, in Windernburg, where he has become her apprentice. In the second episode, Sammy B got a new kitten named Nyx, who formed a close bond with Sammy. Sammy learned that he could make people fall in love with him, but it was classed as black (evil) magic. Even though Holly told him not to, Sammy disobeyed her and used magic on Sebastian when he and Seb went out to a bar in StrangerVille, which was the first time the two had seen each other since the end of the zombie craziness. Sammy B liked doing the dark magic more and Holly found out, which made her temporary take away his magic, but she then gave it back to him. Traits * Genius * Clumsy * Warlock * Good (formally) Trivia * Samuel Blaze's game generated name is Khalil. * Sammy B's half sister is Noelle, because in a previous relationship his father, Jamie had a baby with another woman. * Sammy B is the series youngest uncle, Chase previously being the youngest. Sammy B has been an uncle since birth. The third youngest sim that became an uncle at a young age, is his second-cousin. Ryder became an uncle when he was a child for his niece Carrie. * He has the Villareal eyes, however they are lighter than most due to his father's silver eyes. * His legal name is Samuel Blaze Villareal, but he goes by Sammy B. * He is Spanish, British, and Irish. *His child trait, the Rocket trait, is the same one Carrie Fisher had as a child. Samuel Blaze and Carrie are currently the only two sims to have had this trait. *Unlike his cousin Phoenix, Sammy B never met his grandparents Max and Emma. *Sammy B has only revealed to Phoenix, Braylen, Lilith, and Sebastian that he's gay. *He looks a lot like Lilith, but also Max, his grandfather. *He is the third sim to have a father who is an elder as a child and teenager. The first and second where twins Indigo and Violet Robins. Ironically, all three sims where unplanned children. *Clare wants Sammy B to be rejected by Braylen so he will face hardships and mold a better storyline of him discovering himself sexually. *He was the first kid to realise that they are gay as a child, not a teen or young adult. *Clare likes that Sammy B is a nice, caring child even though his parents had difficult lives. *He is the fourth to lose a parent at a young age. The first, second, and third were Abel, Indigo, and Violet. *Sammy regrets never telling his dad he was gay before Jaime died. *Sammy B is part of the Witches series. *Clare never calls Sammy B Samuel Blaze. *Sammy B almost sacrificed his life so that Phoenix could live again, but Lilith did it instead. *He now lives with Holly and is learning about witchcraft from her. *Sammy B is the only sim Clare has specifically talked about struggling with addiction, including alcohol addiction. When he finds something he loves, he sticks to that and that only. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:LGBT sims Category:StrangerVille Category:Young Adults Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Clare Siobhan Sims